Twoside
"Beware of the beast who shows its other side when you're not looking...It prefers to eat savagely while looking innocent..." ''-Ghost Poltergeist'' Twoside (Bokimondo) is a mini-boss that Gregory must fight while exploring Rupt Volcanic Plains and Tombstone Temple in the game Gregory's Great Adventure 2. Like other mini-bosses, Twoside is supposed to give Gregory a Life Orb to increase his health bar once it is defeated. It is located in a cave in Rupt Volcanic Plains, and in an inescapable room in Tombstone Temple, to which Gregory must defeat it to reveal the hidden door to leave it. Unlike other mini-bosses, Twoside is considered to be a hungry demon that possibly lived for 400 years, and was said to have killed and eaten over 200 warriors that ventured to this place. Gregory's Ability Orbs are very useful, but some of them will not work, such as Ghost, or Water. Physical Appearance Twoside appears as a green colored creature with an enlarged body, mainly its back. Its head and arms are long, but improper, lacking a face, with its feet apparently looking stubby. On its back appears to be a human-like face, showing both innocence and mercilessness, depending on Gregory's position. The "face" has shadows around its eyes, with its scleras fully black, and red pupils. Origin of Name Twoside's name may be a pun on the word "two-faced", meaning it shows innocence from the front, and menace from its back. It could also come from the word "two-sided", showing Twoside's appearance having both sides with an opposite look, or aspects. Development Twoside was inspired by Dead Hand, a mini-boss from the Zelda series. Overview Rupt Volcano Plains In this stage, Gregory enters a cave, which has an exit, but unfortunately closes once he tries to make an escape. Flames starts appearing from each side of the corners, revealing four tentacles in the room. Once Gregory gets caught by one of the tentacles, Twoside appears from the ground, heading towards him while its front is showing. Gregory doesn't take any damage from the tentacles, as they are meant to hold him in place while Twoside is approaching. However, as it gets closer, it turns its front to reveal its back, a human-like face that slowly changes expression from serious to a creepy, but sadistically hungry face to eat Gregory. Gregory must free himself from the tentacles before the face bites him. Being freed from their grasp will cause it to turn to its front and walk back within five seconds before turning around to its back again and digging into the ground to hide, waiting for the tentacles to grab Gregory again. Gregory must use those seconds to deliver damage to its face before it escapes into the ground. As it is digging, Gregory cannot be near it while it does this, for he will take damage. When Gregory gets caught by the tentacles again, Twoside appears from the ground, walking at a faster pace than before. Gregory must free himself much quicker than before to be avoid being bitten by Twoside. However, as it walks, it will throw sand dust at Gregory, which won't damage him, but will slow him down while in the tentacles' grasp whenever he frees himself. When Gregory frees himself, it will walk backwards while throwing sand, which will actually damage him, trying to separate the distance between it and Gregory, and giving itself time to escape from damage. Once Gregory dodges the sand attacks and catches up to it, he can then deliver damage to it once again. After enough hits, Twoside is defeated, thus revealing a Life Orb to Gregory, as well as reopening the exit to allow him to leave the cave. Tombstone Temple In Tombstone Temple, one of the rooms contains a hidden trap door, causing Gregory to fall through it, and enter a room that cannot be exited. There, the four tentacles are seen again, with Gregory purposely getting caught by them in order to trigger Twoside's appearance. Twoside's attacks are the same, only with a little difference. Twoside will relentlessly attack Gregory by throwing sand whenever he frees himself from now on. Also, it will throw sand as its front is turned to its back before digging to hide itself from damage, making close attacks difficult. Whenever Gregory gets caught by the tentacles again and frees himself afterwards, Twoside will then spit flaming spirits at him when its back is turned to the "face" while throwing sand, preventing Gregory from getting near it as it tries to escape. When Gregory successfully dodges them, he can deliver some attacks until it is finally defeated. However, unlike the first fight, Twoside will not give Gregory anything after its defeat, except the hidden door needed to exit the room. Trivia * Twoside was originally the first character to be developed in real life by the creator as a ceramic sculpture. However, due to a kiln explosion, the sculpture never survived. Category:Characters Category:Mini-bosses Category:EX Mini-bosses Category:Mini-bosses in Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Category:Demons Category:Bloody Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures